Dark Game Dark Nick x Ellis
by Amy1000
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! In the middle of a horde Ellis get's separated from the rest and finds himself irring around. He finally thinks he's found one of them but it takes a turn for the worst when it turns out to be a demon-clone of Nick.  Rape issues.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Game Dark!Nick x Ellis

Ellis was scared. right in the middle of a horde, he had been separated from the rest of the group and now he couldn't find them. he felt like he had searched for them for hours. he went around another corner and found a dead end. he turned back and went into another ally where he spotted a familiar shape. Nick! Ellis was overjoyed even if it was the gambler which he had hated.  
>''Aw man Nick. im so glad i found ya. do ya know how long i've been searching for...'' Ellis stopped when he went closer. it was nick but yet not. last ellis had seen nick, he had worn a white suit with a blue shirt under. so unless he hadn't found a clothes shop and switched quickly as hell, this wasn't nick. ellis suspicions were right when the man turned. it was a copy of nick precisely except that this ''clone'' had red eyes and more beard and looked at ellis wicked and menacing. ellis backed away and was about to pull out his shotgun when the ''clone'', faster than he could see, grabbed ellis and pinned him against a wall with one hand around his throat, not strong enough to choke him but enough. the clone smiled wickedly and traveled with his eyes all over ellis body. then he began to speak with the most frightening voice ellis had ever heard. it was nick's voice but more hollowed out and sounding like he was standing at the bottom of a well.<br>''i can see why my nemesis has a liking in you hehehe. nice body, nice smell, nice face and nice voice. i think i'm going to have some fun with you.'' ellis froze. what did he mean by fun? if it was what he thought he meant, ellis would not like it. and he was right. an ice-cold hand began to sneak up his shirt and explore his stomach and chest and stopped by his right nipple and began rubbing and pinching and ellis began to moan. this was not right. where were the rest of the gang when he needed them? he whimpered as the demon pressed his head against ellis shoulder and sucked and bit and marked him. the hand on his chest began pulling his shirt up and the demon's mouth were soon there as well, biting his nipples and ellis let more moans and whimpers sneak out. the cold hand went to his pants where he ,unfortunately for ellis, found that ellis already was hard as a rock. the demon grinned a little and palmed the tent and squeezed a little, and ellis bit his lower lip just so the demon wouldn't hear how good that felt. the demon did short work of his pants who were down by his ankles in an instant. the briefs followed short after. the demon took his erection in his hand and started pumping until pre-cum began to show. the hand around ellis neck loosened but even if ellis was strong enough, it felt so good and he didn't fight back. he felt a finger going to the circle of muscles on his ass and it soon entered. he cried out a little by the intrusion but gave in soon as it began to feel good. soon another finger was added and they began scizzoring and ellis let more moans and groans pass out. the fingers were soon removed and the demon took off his own pants and underwear and he quickly turned ellis so he faced the wall and pressed the head of his cock against ellis hole before he pushed in quick. ellis shouted from the pain, but also from the pleasure and white spots soon appeared in front of his eyes. he felt the cold hand wrapping around his cock and started pumping in the same rhytm as the thrusts. it didn't take long for the demon to find his prostate and everytime it was hit ellis shouted from pure bliss. he felt that he was near the edge. the same was for the demon who went faster with the thrusts and the pumping. soon after ellis came with a howl and the demon was soon to follow. when every last drop was inside ellis, the demon pulled out and ellis fell to a sitting position on the hard ground under him. the demon fastened his pants and with a last look at ellis and a ''thanks for the fun, kid'' he dissapeared in a cloud of black smoke. ellis sat on the ground, slipping inbetween concious and unconcious and the last thing he remembered before fainting was the sound of a voice calling his name and footsteps and someone leaning him against a warm arm and those beautiful, welcome green eyes of the real nick. after that all went black.

the end.


	2. Dark Game 2 Nick x demon Nick Selfcest!

Dark Game Chapter 2. Dark Twist. Nick x Dark Nick.

Selfcest warning!

Don't like, don't look.

Yup i made a new chapter to the story.

Kinda figured it was too short and had to make it up by this.

Not Nick x Ellis this time as you can read in the title but Nick x Nick.

I thank the amazing Golbeza on deviantart and youtube for me beginning to like the couple.

Please look up her because she makes awesome GMods!

Well that's all i had to say as beforewords.

Enjoy the reading! :)

Nick was furious.

The one thing he loved and had sworn to protect from ''that'' had been taken away from him in a horrible manner.

He had found Ellis in the alley, halfnaked with semen dripping from between his thighs, and since they were the only humans not zombiefied in the city there was only one who could do something like this.

That bloody demon!

The one who he swore to kill someday and now the will for it was breaking the roof.

He would pay for it, that son of a bitch.

But the thing was, how would Nick find him?

He thought that he would let the demon find him so one night when they were in a safehouse, ellis safely placed so nothing could happen to him without the others noticing, Nick slipped out without a sound and began walking in the night.

He talked lowly as he walked, because even though the zombies wouldn't hear him he knew another being would.

He walked into an alley similar to the one where he found Ellis and as soon as he came to the end he heard a sound behind him and he turned out and couldn't help to grin when he saw who it was.

The demon had arrived before him at last.

He took out his gun and pointed it between the demon's eyes while he slowly walked to him.

''Nickolas, why this hostality? after all this time we've known each other.'' the demon said with a smirk.

'' You took something that belonged to me and you knew it. So today you will finally die by my hands.'' Nick answered as he pressed the gun to other Nick's forehead.

The demon tilted his head.

''Yours? I can't remember seeing your name on him when i took him. And as far as i know, humans don't own other humans. A shame really. It's quite fun.''

''Shut up you horrible impersonator! I will make you pay tonight with whatever blood you have in you!'' Nick said, fury rising to his head.

''Oh, but im afraid that's not according to plan tonight Nicky!'' And with those words the demon placed his hand on the pistol's nose and it melted before nick's eyes.

it became hot too so he dropped it before he burned himself.

As soon as the gun hit the ground the demon wrapped himself around Nick and teleported them away to his own palace.

Nick tried to break free by punches and kicks but it did no effect at all to the demon.

He even smiled, that bastard.

''LET ME GO NOW!'' Nick shouted while continuing the struggling which seemed to loosen a bit but it was only because the demon picked him up and carried him to a large bed where he throwed Nick onto it.

''It would be a waste to let you go now. Especially since your good looks have already given me a hard on. Do you know how unsatisfying it is to try and make love to your own reflection in the mirror all the time because i couldn't get you?'' The demon said as he slowly undressed.

''W-W-Wait, WHAT? Me? Then why Ellis?'' Nick was shocked.

''He was only the bait. I knew that if i hurt the one you loved most you would surely want to kill me and i couldn't miss the opportunity.'' The demon was now fully naked and climbed onto the bed and positioned himself over Nick.

Nick tried to punch him again but realised that both his hands and feet were bound by some invicible force.

That damn demon had used magic on him.

He could only lie there helpless as the demon slowly undid the buttons on the 3000 $ suit and soon Nick realised that whatever he was bound with would let his clothes go through it without any resistance.

The suit was soon off and the blue undershirt was soon to follow.

The demon sat up and took in his details but didn't spend long at it since they had the same lines.

He bent down and licked at one of the old scars which were still visible on Nick's chest and Nick's body and voice abandoned him as he let a moan out and felt his cock stiffen.

The scars were soon replaced by the nipples which each recieved both biting and licking and fuck if it didn't feel good.

But Nick knew he couldn't give in and resisted more against the force binding him.

''Please don't do that. It will only be worse for you'' with those words the demon pulled down his pants and underwear, sending the buttons on the pants flying.

To Nick's horror and shame, his cock was hard as a rock and layed flat against him.

''Hehe why can't you be as submissive as your body is?'' The demon said with a wide grin before reaching down and stroking Nick's dick.

Once again, his voice betrayed him as he let out a groan when stroked.

Precum were already showing on the head and Other Nick bent down and licked it away, earning another moan, before taking the whole length in his mouth.

Nick's eyes went wide open, but couldn't help thrusting his hips up to get more of the sweet sensation.

The demon swirled his tongue up and down the cock, while massaging the balls with his hand.

With his other hand, he reached for a jar that had mysteriously popped up on the bed-edge.

He reached in it with three fingers and when they came out they were slick with oil.

He put one of them over the hole on Nick's ass and slowly pushed in.

Nick almost screamed from the pleasure.

It was too much, the mouth on his cock, the hand on his balls and the finger in his ass.

And he almost went over the edge when another finger was added.

When a third finger was inserted he came violently in the demon's mouth while screaming.

The demon looked at him with a stern look.

''Seriously, with all those women you've been with, i thought you could hold longer than that.'' the demon said with a frown. ''Seems like we have to get the little man in the mood again.''

He reached for the cock again and began the stroking again.

Soon it was up again.

''That went fast. you really are sensitive, my beauty''

Nick scowled when he was called beauty but soon forgot it when a well oiled cock was pushed into him.

''My god, you are so tight, love.'' the demon said while picking up speed.

''S-Shut up!'' Nick said with a painfilled voice.

The demon were soon pounding against his prostate and everytime it was hit, stars appeared in front of his eyes.

''I t-think im c-cumming again'' Nick said.

''Hehe no you don't'' Other Nick said.

With a handsweep, he made another invicible force show up at the base of Nick's cock which hindered him from cumming.

''Im gonna have my fun first.'' Other Nick felt he was close too but he held back.

Nick was almost crying from not being able to release, he was hoping the demon would soon finish.

It didn't take long for it to happen.

A few more thrusts and he hit climax, cumming deep into Nick with a loud groan.

After he was finished he pulled out of Nick and lay beside him to relax his breathing.

He looked down and saw that Nick's cock looked ready to burst and he wanted to taste him again.

He had liked the flavour the first time.

He put his mouth once again over Nick's cock while he made the force on the base go away.

It didn't take long after that for nick to come, and he came violently.

Nick layed panting after, while the demon cradled him in his arms.

''I have dreamt of doing that a long time, babe. It really felt good.''

Nick almost didn't hear, because he was already half asleep and soon he was sleeping in the demon's arms.

''Heh, guess i took too much stamina from him.'' the demon said, and fell asleep himself.

When Nick woke up he was once again in the safe-house with the rest of the group.

He was fully clothed and felt just a tiny ache in his lower parts.

He looked at Ellis who layed beside him, and he moved over to Ellis and pulled him into a tight embrace.

''Im so sorry for putting you through that, Ellis. Never again.'' He thought before once again falling asleep.

The end of this chapter.


End file.
